Magnotron's BIO Sheet
by RaesofBaNaNaColoredSunshine
Summary: Here's 'Tron's BIO Sheet Review's welcome


~BASIC INFO~

 **Full Name: Magnotron**

 **Nickname(s): Tron**

 **Gender: Mech**

 **Age: Exact age is unknown**

 **Affiliation: Ex-con, Autobot**

 **Place of Birth: Kaon**

 **Race/Species: Cybertronian**

 **Native language: Cybertronian**

 **Languages spoken: English is a primary one but he understands most other Earth languages and some other alien ones**

 **Orientation/Sexual Preference: ((Quick Note: While you see male/ female fame types in the various tv shows/movies, I've come across some thoughts that Cybertronians have no defined genders like humans but could be defined as a 'mech' or a 'femme' (or 'tche' which it like an equal mix of male and female. Cred to Sinead Rivka, author of** _ **Transformers: Things We Don't Tell Humans**_ **, it's a great read. Highly recommend) depending on the individual's Spark.))**

 **Religion: Follower of Primus**

 **Occupation (before the War): He had no defined job, moving from City-State to City-State in search of a decent pay taught him all sorts of skills that many mecha don't have. After falling on hard times he became a Gladiator**

 **Are They Dead: Nope**

 **If Yes, How'd They Die: ^^^**

 **Date of Death: ^^^**

 **Place of Death: ^^^**

~MEDICAL INFO~

 **Mental Disorder: (Cybertronian version of) Acute Stress Disorder**

 **Habits: Getting roped into helping Soundout with her random art-tags aboard** _ **The Ark**_ **(he can't say no, he's tried. And it's not like he's even helping her do the tags, she just likes to bounce ideas off of his CPU).**

 **Powers/Special Abilities: none, just your average mech. No wait, he has a great "Are you fucking kidding me?" face. Trust me, it's amazing.**

 **Other:**

~APPEARANCE~

 **Height: 63 ft 9 in**

 **Weight: 44,500 lb**

 **Optic color: Red**

 **Frame Origin: Kaon**

 **Frame Color: Forest green, brown, black, although one bit of his armor around his hip joint is powdery baby blue in color**

 **Scars/Weird Marking(s): just old scars from his days as a Gladiator and some odds and ends from his more hazardous jobs**

 **Scent: motor oil, ozone, weapons residue**

 **Weapon(s): missiles and his machine gun "Swiss Cheese Machine" (thank you Epps) for long range, for close-combat he prefers his energon blades.**

 **Never Seen Without: The baby blue bit of armor around his hip joint**

 **Other: Alt-mode is a B-29 Superfortress**

~PERSONALITY~

 **Overall: Observant, closed-off, helpful, courageous, loyal, ferocious in battle, calm and gentle off the battle field, sneaky, clever, intelligent, practical, rational, he opens up more to bots that he feels particularly close to and trusts absolutely.**

 **Likes: Techgear, Soundout, the Autobots (in general), sparing, his siblings (when they aren't making complete afts of themselves)**

 **Dislikes: Skids and Mudflap aka the Idiot Twins, High Grade**

 **Hobbies: Making trinkets out of scrap that he finds on his travels**

 **Most Prized Possession: None at first glance, but bots quickly found that the powdery baby blue armor has some sort of significance to it.**

 **Flaws: He can't really say "no" to anyone, if it's extreme then, yeah, he'll tell them to "shove it up your aftburner" but most of the time he's roped into a lot of things because of this inability.**

 **Pet Peeve: When bots ask him to do/help them with something ridiculous and/or dangerous**

 **Worst Way To Die: How about dying? You know, in general...**

 **Best Way To Die: Protecting his charges, even if one (Soundout) doesn't think she needs protecting and the other (Techgear) who looks like the slag could get kicked out of him at any given time...**

 **Worst Way To Kill: Prolonging their agony, he just finds it cruel and unnecessary. ((Side Note: He's been doing this for so long that it's become automatic for him... Which scares him more than anything))**

 **Best Way To Kill (how they kill): Quickly, so his opponent/enemy feels no more pain then necessary**

 **Targets To Killing: Autobot (when he was a Decepticon), Decepticons now that he's an Autobot**

 **Other:**

 **Motto(s): (Decepticon) You don't understand! None of you Autobots understand! The only way for equality to be achieved is through the destruction of the Old Order and the instillation of a New one! Only then can peace and prosperity be obtained. (Autobot) 'Til All Are One/ I believe in what the originally stood for: To bring about change and return to the ways of our ancestors, where freedom is the right of all sentient beings**

 **Crush/Greatest Love: Fooled around with a number of mechs and femmes but nobot really stood out until Techgear**

 **Love Song: Kina Grannis - Write It In the Sky (Ken Loi Remix)**

 **Theme Song: I Lived - OneRepublic**

 **Battle Song: [Drumstep] - Excision & Pegboard Nerds - Bring The Madness (feat. Mayor Apeshit) **

**Favorite Season(s): Summer, Spring**

 **Least Favorite Season(s): Fall, Winter**

 **Favorite Grade of Energon: Low-grade, some mid-grades like Praxian and Old Iacon**

 **Least Favorite Grade of Energon: High-grade**

 **Favorite Color(s): Black, neon green, earth-tones**

 **Least Favorite Color(s): most neons, they're to bright and impractical for battle**

 **Favorite Number(s): 8**

 **Least Favorite Number(s): 23**

 **Favorite Holiday(s): He doesn't care much for human holidays but he loves the Music Festivals that were held annually in Iacon and Polyhex**

 **Least Favorite Holiday(s): ^^^**

 **Favorite Animal(s): Raven**

 **Least Favorite Animal(s): Incests... of any kind**

 **Favorite Music: He has a soft spot in his Spark for The Beetles. And Nickelback... When they were good.**

 **Least Favorite Music: Overly sexual rap/pop**

 **Favorite TV Show/Movie(s): Futurama is a favorite and some old 70's sit-coms and Mythbusters (but don't show them to Wheeljack. He'll get ideas and then Ratchet will kill someone)**

 **Least Favorite Show/Movie(s): Shows like the Haunting freak him out**

 **Favorite Flower(s): Iris Cristata and Orchids**

 **Least Favorite Flower(s): Dandelions**

 **Favorite Smell(s): Most of Earth's scents**

 **Least Favorite Smell(s): anything rancid**

 **Favorite Flavor of High Grade(s): Praxian**

 **Least Favorite Flavor of High Grade(s): Most High grades he doesn't like but he can tolerate some Praxian High grade**

 **Favorite Place(s): Yellowstone, Mt. Fuji, the American Plains, Africa as a whole, the ocean, Siberia, Helix Gardens, Polyhex and Iacon**

 **Least Favorite Place(s): heavily forested areas, Tarn**

 **Favorite Song(s): We all Live in a Yellow Submarine - The Beetles**

 **Least Favorite song(s): Anaconda - Nicki Minaj**

 **Favorite Video Game(s): World of Warcraft (he enjoys RPing and questing with Soundout, he's gotten quite good at it. Also he can't help but think that the Draenei look freakishly familiar...)**

 **Least Favorite Video Game(s): Shooter games and horror games**

 **Favorite Subject(s): ((These are going to stay blank because I don't have any ideas about the education system on Cybertron))**

 **Least Favorite Subject(s): (see above)**

 **Favorite Shiny Thing(s): T̶e̶c̶h̶g̶e̶a̶r̶ Good looking pieces of scrap metal for making trinkets**

 **Least Favorite Shiny Thing(s): Tracks... He's just... ):**

 **Seiyuu (Voice Actor/Actress): Jess Harnell voice of Ironhide (Bay-verse transformers) ((RIP Ironhide ;^;)) or Andre Sogliuzzo voice of Sideswipe (Bay-verse Transformers) ((Not Sideswipe too! ;;^;;))**

~FAMILY~

 **~(Creator-Caretaker/Sibling/Etc)~**

 **Name: Starfall (Creator-Caretaker)**

 **Age: ((Unknowkn)) (Deceased)**

 **Gender: Tche**

 **Frame Origin: Polyhex**

 **Frame Color: White and light blue**

 **Optic Color: Cerulean**

 **_ View On Him/Her: Starfall loves Magnotron with all his Spark and even though he is no longer with the living, he will always watch over his children**

 **Affiliation: None**

 **Hometown: Polyhex**

 **Residence: Polyhex/ Iacon/ Kaon**

 **Extra: Starfall was a very sick. Whenever he came across some credits they always went into keeping his children fueled, thus letting his own frame fall into disrepair.  
Starfall offlined long before the War started, leaving Magnotron and the last seven Young-Sparks he ever raised behind.  
Starfall also ran an orphanage for abandoned Sparklings and Younglings, raising them as his own into their Adult frames if they were never adopted.  
In total, Starfall housed nearly 250 Sparklings and Younglings, most of whom were adopted. The rest he raised by himself, sometimes having up to 20 charges at once.**

 **~(Creator-Caretaker/Sibling/Etc)~**

 **Name: Sideswerve (Creator-Caretaker)**

 **Age: ((Unknowkn)) (Deceased... Probably... Hopefully)**

 **Gender: Mech**

 **Frame Origin: Kaon**

 **Frame Color: Red with black and grey accents**

 **Optic Color: Red**

 **_ View On Him/Her: ((Unknowkn))**

 **Affiliation: None?**

 **Hometown: ((Unknowkn))**

 **Residence: ((Unknowkn))**

 **Extra: No bot knows what happened to Starfall's mate. He just... Up and left one cycle and never came back**

((All of the bots listed below are around the same age and are mecha that grew up with Magnotron, making them more of a family unit than the older mecha before them))

 **Name: Thruster**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Mech**

 **Frame Origin: Kaon**

 **Frame Color: Black with the red accents of an Enforcer**

 **Optic Color: Red**

 **_ View On Him/Her: He was disappointed with his little brother for choosing who he thought was the enemy but allowed Magnotron to go his own path**

 **Affiliation: Autobot/ Wreckers/** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Hometown: Kaon**

 **Residence: Kaon/ Iacon/** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Extra: Once the War went into full swing Thruster and several other of his siblings pitched in and got** _ **The Starfall**_ **, they now roam the galaxy, hunting down rouge Decepticons and make occasional pit-stops at Earth. Thruster became the Captain of** _ **The Starfall**_ **and his one of the five warriors on** _ **The Starfall**_ **.  
Thruster is a few decavorn older than Magnotron**

 **Name: Sunspark**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Femme**

 **Frame Origin: Polyhex**

 **Frame Color: Bright gold with dark blue-black accents**

 **Optic Color: Cerulian**

 **_ View On Him/Her: Sunspark was furious that Magnotron would side with the Decepticons. She believed that he was making a foolish mistake and told him to get out while he still had a chance. After she heard that he switched sides she was overjoyed! But was upset that Magnotron had changed so much from when they were Younglings to the mech he was now.**

 **Affiliation: Autobots/ Wreckers/** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Hometown: Kaon**

 **Residence: Kaon/ Iacon/** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Extra: Sunspark is** _ **The Starfall's**_ **medic and second in command under Thruster.  
She is also the same age as Magnotron**

 **Name: Wizzbang "Wizzard"**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Mech**

 **Frame Origin: Ployhex, he's a mini bot**

 **Frame Color: Bright orange with gold/yellow accents**

 **Optic Color: vivid green**

 **_ View On Him/Her: Unlike his sister, Wizzbang respected Magnotron's wishes, as he saw the worst of the worst in Kaon's underbelly. He knew that there had to be change but didn't believe that violence was the answer.**

 **Affiliation: Autobots/ Wreckers/** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Hometown: Polyhex/ Kaon**

 **Residence: Polyhex/ Kaon/ Vos / Praxus/ Iacon/** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Extra: Wizzbang is the resident "grease monkey" and demolition's expert on** _ **The Starfall**_ **, if you need something built, comm. Wizz and he'll hook you up.  
Wizzbang is actually the oldest out of the rag-tag crew, he just prefers to act younger (translation: He's a bit of a brat)**

 **Name: Ramjet**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Tche**

 **Frame Origin: Vos**

 **Frame Color: Dark blue with silver and black accents**

 **Optic Color: Electric blue**

 **_ View On Him/Her: He felt deeply betrayed by Magnotron for picking the Decepticons over his family, but while logically he saw why 'Tron joined the Decepticons, he couldn't help but feel uneasy that there was something terribly wrong with the opposing faction. So he remained angry for quite some time, confused as to why his brother couldn't see what the rest of his siblings seemed to be able to…**

 **Affiliation: Autobots/ Wreckers/** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Hometown: Vos**

 **Residence: Vos / Kaon/ Iacon/ Vos/ Iacon/** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Extra: Ramjet lived on the streets well into his Youngling years, he was rescued by chance from a beating by Thruster, Magnotron and Starfall after another Sparkling's adoption.  
You wouldn't know it by looking at him but Ramjet is the youngest, because of this he likes to act older than he truly is in order to gain the same respect his other siblings seem to get.**

 **Ramjet, Magnotron and Riot are three of the five that act as** _ **The Starfall**_ **'s shock troopers. They also provide aerial support.**

 **Name: Trickshot "Zero"**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Mech**

 **Frame Origin: Iaconian**

 **Frame Color: Dark red with black and gold accents**

 **Optic Color: Red**

 **_ View On Him/Her: Trickshot didn't really care what kind of trouble 'Tron got himself into, so long as he could get himself out. If he couldn't well… Bots soon figured out why everyone called him "Zero".**

 **Affiliation: Autobots/ Wreckers/** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Hometown: Kaon**

 **Residence: Kaon /Iacon /** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Extra: Trickshot isn't a sniper, not all the time anyways, he doesn't have that kind of patents nor does he really care. He prefers to be where the action is, using the chaos of war to fight his battles.**

 **There's a reason bots call him "Zero": None of his targets have ever escaped.**

 **He's one of five of** _ **The Starfall**_ **'s warriors.**

 **Name: Knockback**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Tche**

 **Frame Origin: Iacon**

 **Frame Color: Silver with white accents**

 **Optic Color: White-blue**

 **_ View On Him/Her: He's actually quite fond of Magnotron and the two are very close. Knockback knew when 'Tron joined the Decepticons that one day he would see the error of his ways. When 'Tron returned, KB was the first of their siblings to welcome him home.**

 **Affiliation: Autobots/ Wreckers/** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Hometown: Iacon**

 **Residence: Iacon / Kaon / Iacon /** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Extra: Not much is known about KB's past. A mysterious mech had given KB to Starfall one cycle asking him to "Look after the brat." No other instructions were given and KB refused to divulge any personal information about where he was from and where his family was.**

 **KB isn't much of a fighter but what he lacks in size he makes up for in processing power. He often helps Wizzard and Sunspark with their work.**

 **He's** _ **The Starfall**_ **'s Chief Scientific Officer.**

 **Name: Riot**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Femme**

 **Frame Origin: Kaon**

 **Frame Color: pink-rose color with bronze and copper colored accents**

 **Optic Color: Blue and hot pink**

 **_ View On Him/Her: She was honestly surprised that it was '** _ **Tron**_ **of all mechs that joined the Cons. Should have been her but eh… She's just happy that her little brother is home.**

 **Affiliation: Autobots/ Wreckers/** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Hometown: Kaon**

 **Residence: Kaon /** _ **The Starfall**_

 **Extra: Growing up in the rough and tumble underbelly of Kaon gave Riot a number of different skills and views of the world around her. Though if she was honest with herself (and she's pretty blunt so…) if it wasn't for her family she would have joined the Decepticons. Not because she wanted a new system of government, she just wanted to watch the world burn.**

 **She's a little… erm… She's a few pistons short of a working engine block… Hence the name Riot.**

 **Because of her wild nature Riot is one of the best warriors on** _ **The Starfall**_ **, but her true talent lies in espionage.**

 **~Best friend~**

 **Name: Soundout**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Femme**

 **Frame Origin: Vosian-ish**

 **Frame Color: Matte black, purple, grey and gold bio-lights**

 **Optic Color: Bright green (normal) Gold (when in battle/emotional)**

 **_ View On Him/Her: He's a good mech and a good friend. When I first met him it had been in the final vorns of the war for Cybertron. He was broken, done. Same as I was. I was going to end him. He was a Decepticon after all. But there was something in his optics… A small glimmer of defiance and hope. He asked me to take him to Prime, he said that he wanted to change sides, so I took him to Iacon. And the rest is history.**

 **Affiliation: Autobot**

 **Hometown: Praxus**

 **Residence: Praxus/Iacon/** _ **The Ark**_ **/Earth**

 **Extra: Second eldest of Skyrider's and Shockwarp's Sparklings**

 **She is also has a Split-Spark, her twin is Techgear**

 **~Friend *cough* Crush *cough*~**

 **Name: Techgear**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: mech**

 **Frame Origin: Vos**

 **Frame Color: Matte Black, gun metal grey and green accents, green bio-lights**

 **Optic Color: Green**

 **_ View On Him/Her: 'Tron's a very kind-Sparked bot, despite his intimidating person. He looks after my sister as well which helps me relax a bit... H-he's pleasant c-company...**

 **Affiliation: Neutral-Autobot**

 **Hometown: Praxus**

 **Residence: Praxus/Iacon/** _ **The Ark**_ **/Earth**

 **Extra: Third eldest of Skyrider's and Shockwarp's Sparklings.  
He's not one for fighting and has a slow fuse but has one Pit of a temper when/if you finally torque him off.  
He has a love of all things science related**

 **Name: Bluestreak**

 **Age: ((Unknown)) (Living)**

 **Gender: Tche**

 **Frame Origin: Praxus**

 **Frame Color: Dark grey/blue with lighter grey and red accents**

 **Optic Color: Blue**

 **_ View On Him/Her: I really like 'Tron, he's nice and doesn't interrupt me when I talk to him. Just like Soundout, now that I think about it. But he's more of a listener than Sounders. But I appreciate it all the same. He even told some other mechs to leave me alone when he first joined the Autobots after some of the infantry told me to shut up. It really hurt my feelings when they said that but, of course, I didn't let it show on my face. The only bots that know why I keep talking and talking and talking are really only central command, save a few others but… I don't know I'm thinking of telling 'Tron. He doesn't know either, so I think he deserves to have some sort of explanation as to why I practically talk his audios off but he says it's nice to have somebot around him that doesn't remind him constantly that he was a Decepticon.**

 **Affiliation: Autobots**

 **Hometown: Praxus**

 **Residence: Praxus /** _ **The Ark**_ **/ Earth**

 **Extra: He talks a lot and is criminally adorable.  
Best sniper in the Autobot army**

Other's Thoughts:

((A/N: This'll be an ongoing update until all of the "Other's Thoughts" are done, I just have no inspiration for how the canon characters would act/feel/say about 'Tron soooo~ yeah that's all I got))

 **Optimus Prime: I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised when Soundout brought Magnotron to the base when the War still raged on Cybertron. I knew she was still bitter over the destruction of Praxus, she often lost herself in either the finalization of reports or in battle… I've only spoken to him a few times but he seems like a trustworthy mech.**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him: I… admit that I didn't think to highly of Prime before the War… Mechs were dying in the streets and… My opinion's changed. Now all I wish for is for our people to find peace.**_

 **Ratchet: I don't see him in my Med Bay often, which I'm happy about. One less of those little fraggers I have to worry about. At the same time, whenever he does end up on my table he seems to be halfway to joining Primus. Morons. All of them.**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him: I… like Ratchet. He's a good Medic. The best actually. I remember when I first joined the Autobots there were two things the Decepticons got right about him. One: He is a scary fragger when torqued off, two: They weren't exaggerating about his proficiency and deadliness when handling a wrench. Hehehe…**_

 **Prowl: He does his work quickly and efficiently without complaint, but still manages to get roped into whatever harebrained scheme Soundout, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe come up with.**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him: Prowl's a legend. Everybot in the Decepticon army knows of him. Pit even**_ **Soundwave** _ **is reluctant going up against him.**_ **Soundwave** _ **. As for my thoughts on him? Respect. Mad respect for that mech.**_

 **Jazz: Yeah I remember him. Slagged him to the Pit and back before ol' Meg called a retreat. Imagine my surprise when I see Sounders' waltzin' 'round Iacon with 'Tron in tow, showing him the sights and whatnot.**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him: I went up against Jazz once. Saw him as an easy target considering his size… that and I had no clue who he**_ **actually** _ **was. If I did I would have been clear on the other side of the battle field. Mech is scary as frag.**_

 **Wheeljack:**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him:**_

 **Perceptor:**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him:**_

 **Ironhide:**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him:**_

 **Bumblebee:**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him:**_

 _ **Sunstreaker**_ **and** **Sideswipe** **:**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Them:**_

 **Mirage: Oh? Him? He spends most of his time with Soundout does he not? I haven't seen him since…**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him: …Wh- Oh! 'Raj yeah… Yeah I guess he was an Autobot, but he was a Decepticon for a while, did a lot of 'good work' for Soundwave and Megatron. We talked but not often, he was a loner even by Decepticon standers.  
**_

 **Hound:**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him:**_

 **Bluestreak: *See thoughts under 'Friends'***

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him: He's a talker… But I appreciate it. Blue's one of the few friends that I've been able to make since deserting… Not that I had a ton of friends when I was a Decepticon but Blue actively tries to include me and make me feel welcome.**_

 **Smokescreen:**

 _ **Magnotron's Thoughts on Him:**_


End file.
